


'cause you just got paid

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [73]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: <i>Forget that I'm fifty / cause you just got paid</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause you just got paid

"Do you know what my favorite is?" Terry asks. His eyes are big black saucers and Bruce is buried three fingers deep, sucking a bruise on the inside of his thigh.   
  
"My cock?" He asks and Terry just _grins_ and shakes his head.   
  
"Guess again."  
  
"My tongue," Bruce says, dragging his tongue over Terry's balls, feeling Terry's thighs quiver with it.   
  
"Nuh uh," Terry says, reaching down to push Bruce's hair out of his eyes. "Keep guessing."  
  
"Hm," Bruce says, slipping his fingers out of Terry and grabbing one of the hundreds on the bed next to him, rolling it up to snort the rest of the coke in the divot of Terry's hip before sitting back on his knees and shoving his cock inside of Terry. "Is it my money?"  
  
Terry screams and claws at him, laughs as Bruce fucks him into the piles and piles of money they got from their last job. There's lube on half of it and by the end of the night it'll be covered in both of their come too and Terry doesn't even _care._   
  
"My money too," Terry says and pushes Bruce back, pushes him down and climbs on top of him, sits on his dick and starts riding him so hard their skin makes filthy noises when it slaps together. "Fuck me, god, Bruce, _fuck_ me," Terry cries, clawing at Bruce's chest, so Bruce grabs hold of Terry and cants his hips, fucks up into Terry using every muscle in his body, until his thighs are burning and his stomach has cramps in it, until Terry _screams_ and comes without a hand on him, shooting all the way up to his throat.   
  
Bruce pulls out and rolls Terry onto his back, kneels over him and strokes his cock until he comes all over Terry's chest, smearing it all over his perfect, youthful skin.   
  
Terry just makes a soft, sighing sound like a kitten and tries to curl into him. "Someone said it's your birthday next week," he says, thumbing the scar on Bruce's thigh where Jason stabbed him with a fork once. "How old are you going to be?"  
  
"Do you care?" Bruce hums, licking the sweat from the hollow of Terry's throat.   
  
"You gonna keep fucking me like that?"  
  
Bruce rolls on top of Terry and pins his hands above his head. "I'd like to see someone stop me."


End file.
